


阿修罗

by moleculesrar



Category: The Brink, 狂兽
Genre: M/M, Rape, 四角关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: *假设江贵成没死*没办法标CP了，江贵成阿德西狗废sir四角关系（……*很雷，OOC





	阿修罗

一个没有月光的夜晚。  
海是黑墨，风是刀子。探员先生不断地在心底重复，冷静，别慌，也不要怕。绑架他上船的歹徒承诺过不会杀了他，不会杀了他，不会杀了他。  
江贵成把探员压在冰冷的甲板上，探员的双腿被拉到最大，江贵成从他身后发疯似的干他。他扭曲的大叫，流出痛苦的眼泪和屈辱的口水。  
被撕的破破烂烂的裤子，江贵成彻底拽了扔下船。大海吞卷了探员的尊严。他被江贵成拽回按在身下，无处可逃，私处的汁液飞溅如绽开的花朵，湿腥的海风灌进他几乎窒息的口鼻。湿润又干涸了的臀部，重新被盖上粘稠的液体，分不清那是精水还是淫水。江贵成按住他的腰，在他的深处搅动，顶得他向前爬行。他还在向外呕着精水的嘴不断求饶，逐渐双目失神再一次高潮。  
一艘小船在风浪里摇摇欲坠。  
他成了江贵成的困兽，囚徒。按江贵成的原话，受西狗保护的人只配做他的奴隶。  
被骂作废Sir的探员如无数次一样，无法深究到底是不是西狗连累他，也清楚的知道当初西狗讽刺他的话像个预警。常年坐办公室的他哪里是亡命徒江贵成的对手。下班的路上被堵在漆黑的巷子，才知道被有预谋的跟踪了。头被敲了一棍，在船舱里醒来，身体被麻绳绑得酸麻。就这样不分昼夜的过了几天，某天，江贵成坐到他的对面。  
“那条狗找不到你，会不会很着急？”  
探员很害怕江贵成。如果不是因为这个走私黄金的贼，在水下紧紧的勒他的脖子，害他呛水到失禁，他就不会沦为警队的笑柄。更何况阿德当初在刺头西狗身边，帮了他不少忙，才能够在上司面前保住西狗，也是被江贵成所害才惨死。在医院住了半年多的他，才明白人的倾垮只是一瞬，如果不是西狗带着外卖与啤酒来看他，他恐怕没有振作的动力。  
可现在，江贵成像水鬼似的纠缠着他的生命。西狗不知道歹徒没有被他杀死，他会不会因为自己不见了而着急？废Sir记起在卧床时西狗给他戴上一条吊坠，就低头在胸前寻找。  
没有人放着浪漫的收音机煮宵夜，也没人披着雨衣整理黄金。江贵成看到废Sir把身体挤压进船舱的角落，慌张的在胸前寻找。便忍不住温柔地低声问他。  
“你找你的、阿修罗吗？”  
江贵成手心落下的阿修罗的吊坠是在废Sir昏迷时，从他的脖子上扯下来的。从水下世界脱险的江贵成蛰伏在渔村，伺机寻找报复西狗的良机，半年过去了，终于让他发现了这个机会，在废柴探员的脖子上挂着这个东西。  
虽然足够惊人，但废柴探员和西狗的关系不言而喻。  
探员先生早就不是能受得住这种折腾的年纪了。而江贵成就像释放了身体的闸门，用有力的肌肉钳制住文员似的柔软的身体，粗挺上翘的阴茎毫不留情的贯穿探员的肠道，引动该死的背德的快感。亡命徒抓着探员的黑发，将他的身体扯起来，从身后玩捏他的乳头，探员在他的怀里颤抖着，暴露在空气中的乳晕胀红。江贵成的舌头贴在他的脖子上，撩拨的舔着。  
太、太过头了……探员不知道自己有没有把这句话讲出来。江贵成托着他的大腿，将他抱在怀里摇晃。屁股被卡在桅杆上，探员的上身悬空在船外，吓得他立刻抓紧江贵成的背，会阴失控的一下下抽搐。  
“西狗舍不得这样操你？”  
听见色情话语的探员，被捅得红肿的肉穴像一汪水，条条清液流上桅杆。身体绵软的瘫在江贵成怀中，羞耻的哭声中带着绝望的气音。  
“我弟兄们说，西狗和你在认真的谈恋爱？”  
还差一点，江贵成知道。就差一点，他的奴隶就不会再想起西狗。如果西狗的梦还没醒的话，那就会更有趣。  
江贵成记得阿德提过，西狗沉醉在救世主的美梦里，因此才做了警察。他也亲自扯下西狗的衣服，看见过肩膀上的纹身。那个吊坠与纹身的图案一模一样。  
废柴探员，被他勒了几下脖子就失禁了的人，说不定得到了西狗的同情。或许像阿德说的那样，“他一直在默默保护西狗，只是西狗不知道。如果西狗有知道的那一天，就会拿命来报答他的。”  
混蛋配成为保护神吗？江贵成阴着脸，把手中的阿修罗吊坠攥紧。  
“半年可以叫他对你改变，但是无论他现在有多爱你，你不会再回到他身边了。”  
记不清是第几次高潮，探员还在挣扎着说他不想要。  
江贵成觉得他多少有些诙谐，尤其在这个节骨眼上，恍惚觉得他和暴风雨夜里为自己而死的另一名警察很像。到底是谁得知真相，先将怀抱敞开，淫声淫语，寂寞难耐的出轨。被西狗戴上了吊坠就甩到脑后，没有案子时才问津几句，召之即来挥之即去。  
上了船的人，谁敢说自己是清白者。  
憎恨西狗刻意的冷漠，为了报复他而出轨的他们；为了那个死去的傻瓜警察而报复西狗，于是接纳面前的人出轨的自己，究竟谁更可笑，实在难以分清。可探员再次张开怀抱，他还是将那冰凉的身体护进怀里。  
他和西狗还真是同类人啊。  
几日后，太阳落山。江贵成又拿出了阿修罗样的吊坠，却不想一个浪打在船上，吊坠从他松开的手中滑落，轻轻砸入大海。江贵成失落地坐在甲板上，看着最后一缕阳光在水平面上消失，才发觉收音机悠扬闲适的音乐在时隔很久后再次响起，空气中飘来煮晚饭的味道。  
我不会再让这世界有阿修罗的谎话了，阿德，他在心里对自己说。他起身，在探员的尖叫声中把厨房里的收音机砸碎了。


End file.
